


She put a HUR in HURT and a big FU in my Future

by ridiculuospurple



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridiculuospurple/pseuds/ridiculuospurple





	She put a HUR in HURT and a big FU in my Future

She put a HUR in HURT and a big FU in my Future

Blake sitting under the tree while his eyes blankly looking at the fish pond in front of him. He does not know what to think and does not know how to feel. The betrayal was too deep for him to absorb. He tried to find himself again in the silent and loneliness. Betty has slept silently at his leg and Blake can just smile looking at the only girl that love and loyal to him.  
In the loneliness, Blake try to look back at his life that makes him being punished on the infidelity by the woman that she loved with all her heart and by the woman that he thought will hold his hands until the end of his day on this earth. The pain and hurt that he feels right now are too deep that make all his systems numb and dysfunctions.  
Tabloids came with all the nonsense news and accusations to him from a heavy drinker to the affairs with multiple women. They said he was so bad in his drinking attitude that makes him always drunk and not functioning. They said he was involved and have affairs with multiple women including prostitutes. How crazy was that?  
Despite all the accusations, hurt and betrayal that he had, the most hurt when people around him (fans and Nashville community) put all blame and guilty on the divorce to him. People bashing him from left to right, top to bottom on the failure of the marriage of the King and Queen of a country. The sin and all awful things were directed to him. Most of the country community – the most tight-knit community in the music industry has pushed him away so badly and closing doors for any backing up or explanation for himself. He was left alone with all the bad feelings, bad impression, false guilt and all other bad things. He was criminal from their eyes. But he can't do anything to defends himself because if he being honest and speaks out loud he will affect and hurt a lot of people that related to the infidelity especially the family of the person that involved in the affairs. Also, Blake chose to keep his word and just accept every stone that was thrown to him because of his respect and love for the woman he called wife.  
“God..please .. take this feeling from me, please give me something that I can just shut my eyes, go in a coma state … so that I can just wake up next year or when all this gone. Please please please, take me” Blake mourning silently while he closes his face with his hands. It's so painful.  
“If this is the price or Karma that I need to pay because of me falling in love with Miranda when I was a married man last time… I’ll take that. I admit my fault and I am so sorry for that. So sorry for falling in love with somebody else before I can end the relationship first” Blake keep babbling and mourning to himself like he was talking with somebody.  
While Blake reflecting all the past guilt and the current pain that he feels, he saw Endy approached him with a smile..with a pity eyes towards him. Endy sat beside his baby brother and pat his back gently.  
Endy : “We are looking for hours Toad” she holds the back of blake’s head.  
Endy: “We are worried”  
Blake: “Sorry I’m making all of you worried about me. Don’t worry, I am fine, just sitting here since morning, trying to find ease and comfort in my heart. And also to reflects on my past mistakes. I hurt somebody back then when I was in love with her.., I guess this is the karma that I need to pay. Somebody hurt me double or triple times and this cowboy is now falling apart”  
Blake looks at her sister with his eyes looking down to the dirt. Endy looks back at his brother , the blue eyes so deem , all the happiness has gone from that sparkling eyes. Endy slowly hugs his brother. At the moment blake’s head on Endy’s shoulder, his eyes can't contain anymore and he cried like a baby.


End file.
